When We Were Young
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on the relationship of Katie and Logan when they were young.
1. Confessions

It was a cold morning in Minnesota. Jennifer Knight was pouring cereal in two bowls for her children. Just then, ten year old Kendall and seven year old Katie Knight ran downstairs towards the kitchen table. "Hey, Mom, remember my friends are coming over today!" Kendall said.

"You mean James, Carlos, and Logan?" Katie asked.

Kendall nodded, smiling at the little girl next to him.

"I didn't forget, honey, so that's why after breakfast you and Katie need to get dressed."

Mama Knight smiled when she said this. "I'm glad you boys are such close friends!" She continued.

After breakfast, Kendall and Katie raced upstairs to change. Kendall threw on a blue T-Shirt and black skinny jeans. To complete the look, he added black sneakers that matched perfectly with his jeans. Katie threw on a long sleeved shirt with blue stripes on it and blue skinny jeans. To complete her look, she added blue flats that matched her blue hair bow perfectly. The siblings ran out of their rooms and gawked at each other's clothing before going back downstairs to do their chores for Mama Knight. They had a few hours to spare, so they watched some TV before they heard a knock on their door. In walked ten year old James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia.

"Hey, Katie,"James smirked.

"Hi!" Carlos said.

"Hey...," Logan stammered, shyly.

He looked at Katie and smiled. Katie smiled back. Logan's heart started pounding loudly as he walked past Katie. Mama Knight realized that the boys brought their sleeping bags, pillows, and other necessities, so they were going to be spending the night just in case it snowed while they were playing. The boys held up their hockey things and played for two hours, and came back inside because it started snowing. Katie just finished watching _The Little Mermaid _ when the boys came inside and greeted her. Katie noticed Logan becoming more shy around her than usual, and it started to worry her.

"Katie...," Logan started.

But James interrupted him by talking to Katie.

"Hey, Katie, wanna watch another movie?"

Katie just nodded in agreement and chose the next movie that everyone would watch.

James forcefully scooted Katie closer to him and snuggled next to her.

Katie could see Logan staring at both of them with a disappointed look on his face.

He quickly turned away when he saw Katie looking at him.

Katie sighed. A few minutes into the movie, Katie eyed Logan again. He was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. It seemed like he wanted the movie to be finished. When the movie finally ended, Katie got up to go get her and Kendall's sleeping bag that they were going to use for the night but Logan caught up to her.

"Katie, I need to talk to you," Logan said.

"Alright, Logie!" Katie smiled.

Logan led Katie towards her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

Logan was silent for a moment. Katie just tapped on him.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

Logan just leaned into her and kissed her gently.

Katie put a hand on her mouth.

"Katie, do you like me, too?"

"Of course I do, Logie!"

Katie kissed Logan on the cheek and Logan hugged her.

They both smiled and got the sleeping bags and went outside to where the others were at.


	2. A Romantic Movie

Ten year old Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Kendall Knight were sweating from a long day of hockey playing. They wanted to be the best hockey players in all of Minnesota, so they would have to practice. Logan gulped down some water and headed upstairs towards Katie's room. The other guys just shrugged and continued to laugh about some random things that happened when they were playing hockey. Logan knocked on Katie's door and slowly opened it when Katie said he could. Logan laughed when he saw Katie on her bed jotting down some random things in her journal with her pink, fluffy pen that Mama Knight got her.

"What are you writing about?"

"Something," The seven year old replied.

Katie locked her journal and put it under her pillow.

"Why don't you come downstairs?"

Katie nodded and went downstairs with Logan, trailing behind him. They both sat down on the brown couch in the living room. They were watching a show about romance. Logan couldn't help but glance down at Katie next to him every once in a while. A few more minutes passed and the other guys were sitting on the couch with Katie and Logan. The couple in the show kissed and Katie gawked. She turned to look at Logan and sighed. Katie's heart was beating because of Logan. Logan knew what he had to do. Logan pressed his lips against Katie. James spit out his blueberry smoothie, Carlos cooed, and Kendall gawked at the sight. Logan must have noticed the guys watching them, so Logan and Katie ran upstairs. Logan kissed her again.

"Logie..."

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I like you, Katie."

Katie and Logan smiled. They both ran downstairs. James was still shocked. Kendall seemed okay with it. Carlos was still cooing. Logan just pecked Katie on the lips and said, "Let's finish that movie!"


	3. Snow Storm

The fresh snow fell onto ten year old Logan and seven year old Katie's head as they ran. Ran away from James, Carlos, and Kendall, smiling. They ran into Logan's room and sat down on his bed. Katie and Logan were best friends and they trusted each other when it comes to honesty. Logan was just about to say something when Katie interrupted him.

"Let's watch TV, Logan!"

Logan just nodded and turned the TV on. He went to the "Breaking News" channel.

"A big snowstorm in Minnesota, so everyone stay inside for day!" The news lady stated.

"Logie, what about Kenny, Jamie, Carlitos, and Mommy?" Katie asked.

She started to tear up.

"Let's call them, alright?" Logan patted her head.

He found his Mom's phone and dialed Kendall's number.

The phone rang until Kendall picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Kendall."_

"_Hey, Logan. Where are you guys? You need to stay inside."_

"_Um, Katie crying because she wants you guys here."_

"_Oh...can I talk to her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Katie, Kendall wants to talk to you," Logan explained.

Katie picked up the phone.

"_Kenny?"_

"_Hi, Katie. Don't cry, the snow will clear up soon and then we can play with each other."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye, I'll see you soon. Remember, don't cry!"_

"_Bye, Kenny…"_

Katie handed the phone back to Logan.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Logan asked.

He turned the TV off and looked at Katie.

"I don't know…"

"We can play Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Okay."

After a few games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Katie won.

"Wow, you're good at this game."

"Thanks."

It was silent for awhile.

"Let's play another game!" Logan said.

"Okay!"

Katie and Logan played for awhile until they were panting.

"I'm so tired!" Katie said.

They sat on Logan's bed again.

"Listen, Katie, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Ever since we became best friends, I seem to "like like" you, Katie."

Katie gasped.

Logan kissed her on the lips gently.

"Do you like me too?"

Katie just ran out of the room with Logan chasing after her.

"Come back!" Logan called out.

Katie ran back and nodded.

"You like me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said.

Logan ran towards her and hugged her for awhile.

"We need to tell Kendall, alright?"

"Okay, Logie!"

Katie kissed him on the cheek.

After the snow cleared up, Katie and Logan ran towards the Knight's house hand-in-hand.

James was the first one to notice Katie and Logan, and patted Kendall and Carlos.

"Guys, are they like…?" James said.

Logan answered James' question by kissing Katie on the lips.

James then literally passed out right then and there.

"James, James, wake up!" Kendall said.

He shot a glance at Katie and Logan.

"We'll talk about this later, alright," Kendall said.

Logan and Katie just laughed and went to help James.


	4. Best Friends Forever?

Seven year old Katie Knight and the ten year old boys were bored. It was snowing out, so they all had to stay inside. They boys were spending the night, so Katie didn't get the chance to do anything that involved getting out of her room. Luckily, Katie had a laptop in her room that her Mom probably left before when she was playing with Kendall. Mrs. Knight was out with her other friends just across the street, so Kendall, Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos were left in the house alone until the snow cleared up. Katie and Logan were good friends, so they told each other everything and played with each other every day despite their age difference. Kendall noticed Katie with a bored look on her face, so, he tried to change that.

"Hey, Katie, wanna play video games with us?"

"No, I'm okay." Katie sighed. "I'm gonna go up to my room, okay?"

The boys looked at her with questioned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea," Kendall replied.

"Well, she's missing out!" James smirked.

"**JAMES**!" Everyone shouted.

"Should I go check on her?" Logan asked.

"I can if you want me to," James said.

"It's okay, we're very close," Logan explained.

"Alrighty then, but I'm coming in after you," James said.

Logan put the video game controller down and walked to Katie's room. Once he got to her room, Logan knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Hello, who is it?" Katie asked.

"It's Logan."

"It's unlocked. Come in."

Logan went over and sat on Katie's bed.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Logan asked.

Katie was happy to see that one of her best friends came to cheer her up.

"Well, I like some boy, but I don't know if he feels the same…," Katie explained.

Logan looked a little disappointed. The truth was, Logan had feelings for Katie ever since he met her.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"You…," Katie smiled.

Logan smiled happily and leaned in to kiss her.

"I like you, too, Katie!" Logan said.

Katie smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Katie got pulled into a hug by Logan.

They both ran downstairs and told Kendall, James, and Carlos. James looked disappointed for some reason, but Katie and Logan just shrugged it off.

Katie and Logan cheered and kissed again.

Kendall hooted.

Carlos clapped.

James just crossed his arms.

"We're still best friends, right Logie?" Katie asked.

"Definitely, you're my girlfriend," Logan explained.

Katie and Logan laughed and went to Kendall.

"I like you, Katie," Logan whispered.

"I like you too, Logie," Katie whispered back.


	5. Happy Birthday, Logan!

Seven year old Katie Knight sat next to ten year old James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia. They were having a meeting about the next day-Logan Mitchell's eleventh birthday. Katie mentally blushed at the sound of hearing Logan's name. She had a crush on him since the boys had their last sleepover; which was last year.

"Okay guys, we need to give Logan the best birthday ever!" Kendall explained.

"I'll be in charge of the party clothes and accessories!" James said.

"I'll be in charge of the food and drinks!" Carlos smiled.

"I'll be in charge of the invitations!" Kendall cried.

"So, Katie, I guess you're in charge of making the cake," James smirked.

"And we'll _**ALL **_be in charge of the set up and gifts," Kendall said.

Katie thought she should get started on the cake early next morning because Logan's birthday was tomorrow. She didn't want Logan to see her cake.

But now it was time to focus on the gifts. Katie had a great idea for a present that expressed her feelings toward Logan perfectly. Katie went up to Mrs. Knight's bedroom and told her the idea.

"So can you drive me? Puh-lease!" Katie begged.

Mrs. Knight just smiled and nodded.

The little girl jumped up and down and hugged her mom.

"Let's go!" Katie cried.

"Hold on, Katie! Kendall! Katie and I are going out to buy Logan a present!" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall just nodded and continued making the invitations.

As Mrs. Knight and Katie walked outside towards the car, the fresh Minnesota breeze made Katie shiver. Mrs. Knight and Katie got inside the car and raced towards a nearby clay store. The store let you design, make, and paint your own clay! Katie got started with a sales clerk as she went to a nearby table.

Katie first designed her clay shape.

A heart.

The heart was painted red with text on it that said, "I love you, Logan! From, Katie".

Katie then got started making the heart. She formed it perfectly, not one piece of clay out of place! Katie smiled at her progress as she continued on.

Katie picked out a nice red color and painted it slowly and carefully.

After her heart dried, Katie asked the sales clerk if she could have some text on it, and the sales clerk smiled, giving Katie some stencils with letters that she could write on her heart.

Katie picked out a nice black paint and used the stencil to make text.

After the heart was finished, Mrs. Knight paid for it and they soon arrived at home. Katie put her creation in a pink and yellow box and tied it with a green ribbon she bought at a department store. Katie then smiled as soon as Logan walked in.

"Hey Katie!"

"Hi, Logie…"

"Katie, what's that?"

"Nothing…"

Logan just smiled and took his hands in hers.

"Katie," He whispered.

Logan stopped right when Kendall took Katie out of Logan's reach and placed her in his lap so they could watch a movie.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Kendall asked Katie.

"Logie, what movie do _**YOU **_wanna watch. It is your birthday after all," Katie smiled.

"Um, I guess anything that's on cable," Logan joked.

"Listen, Katie, can I talk to you in your room…," Logan said again.

"Can it wait?" Kendall asked.

Logan just looked at Katie and nodded.

After the movie, everyone went up to their rooms except Logan and Katie.

Katie scooted next to him and he smiled.

"I hope you like my present."

"I'm sure I will."

Katie's eyes slowly started to close, but before she could fall asleep, Katie got up from the couch.

"Nighty, night, Logie!" Katie said.

She pecked Logan on the cheek and went up to her room.

Since the boys were having a sleepover that night, Logan was staying in Katie's room, too.

A few minutes later, Logan went up to Katie's room and laid out his sleeping bag on the soft carpet. Logan could hear Katie's heavily breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Katie woke up at six in the morning to get started on her cake.

She got out all the ingredients and started working.

"Okay, add in the butter, sugar, flour, cocoa powder, yeah, yeah, yeah," Katie read on.

Katie mixed all the ingredients up and put it in the pan. She has flour all over herself, which meant she was working hard. After the cake came out of the oven and cooled off, Katie decided to make a chocolate filling. So she cut the cake in half and spreaded a chocolate mixture she made and put the top cake half on the bottom cake half so the chocolate wasn't visible. She then made her own chocolate frosting and frosted the cake perfectly.

"Done!" Katie thought.

She put the cake on a stand and went back to bed.

When Katie woke up, Logan was already out of the room. Katie went to living room to see the cake, presents, food, drinks, and decorations already up and people were dancing and laughing. A few hours later, it was time for Logan to open up his presents.

He tore open the first one from Kendall.

A new math book.

Logan thanked Kendall while tearing open the next one from James.

A book about the solar system and a little mini telescope.

Logan thanked James and tore open the next one from Carlos.

A new board game.

Logan thanked Carlos while tearing open the last present from Katie.

Everyone saw the huge heart Katie made. Logan read the text and it seemed like a new Logan just blossomed. He loved Katie's present the most.

He then kissed Katie on her cheek and whispered, "Me, too!"

Katie smiled as Logan took her to her room.

"I like you, too, Katie!" Logan smiled.

Logan then kissed her for a long time. Katie smiled.

As soon as they were done, the music just started playing.

"Wanna go dance with me?"

"Of course, I do, Logie!" Katie smiled.

Logan pecked her lips quickly as they rushed out of Katie's room towards the living room.

After the music stopped, everyone ate Katie's cake which they said was amazing.

They sang the birthday song to Logan and everyone clapped and cheered.

Katie then just ran up to Logan and pecked his lips.

The music started again and everyone began dancing and laughing.

After the party was over, everyone was lying on the couch tired as could be.

They were watching the hockey game as always.

Mrs. Knight picked up a pizza for dinner.

"Katie, let's talk tomorrow alright?"

"Wait, maybe I can ask Kendall and Mommy if you guys can spend the night again?" Katie smiled.

Logan just chuckled as Katie ran up to Mrs. Knight and Kendall.

After Mrs. Knight agreed, Katie and Logan smiled for the rest of the night.

"It's almost time to go to bed," Mrs. Knight warned.

"I'm going to bed," Kendall said.

James and Carlos nodded and followed Kendall to his room.

Katie sighed.

Logan then kissed her again.

"Good Night," Katie started.

"Good Night," Logan whispered.

"Love you!" Katie said.

"Love you, too!" Logan said.

Katie ran up and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow!" Logan said.

"Okay."

"I'm coming to bed soon."

"I hope you had a great day."

"I had the best day ever!"

"Well, then there's only one more thing I have to say," Katie giggled.

"And what is that?"

"Happy Birthday, Logie," Katie said.


End file.
